


Hard to Say No

by AprilforSpring



Series: Translation of 00Q Prompts [1]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Christmas, First Kiss, M/M, Mistletoe, No one can argue with James Bond, Prompt Fic, Public Display of Affection, Q doesn't know why he botehrs, Translation
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-12
Updated: 2013-06-12
Packaged: 2017-12-14 18:29:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/839997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AprilforSpring/pseuds/AprilforSpring
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>榭寄生下的初吻……</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hard to Say No

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hard to Say No](https://archiveofourown.org/works/591281) by [totalizzyness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/totalizzyness/pseuds/totalizzyness). 



随着圣诞节的日益临近，MI6的员工们愈发沉浸在节日的氛围中。一棵圣诞树被摆放在大厅的位置，上面点缀着优雅精致的装饰品；个别员工还布置了自己的工作站和办公室。军需部当然也不例外。但大部分的军需部成员不会选择商店购买的普通物件，他们更偏爱自己的装饰物——比如用废弃金属拼接的小水杉树，或者一个未知材料组装的圣诞老人玩具，Q连碰都不敢碰。

人们私下讨论着谁将成为谁的神秘圣诞老人，还有关于圣诞节当日的活动……与此同时，Q只顾埋头苦干完成手上的工作。他办公室内唯一的装饰物是一个害羞下属送给他的小圣诞树，他可不是什么十恶不赦的大坏蛋，所以小树在他的办公桌上安了家。

他并没有完全否定圣诞节在精神和家庭意义上的贡献，他只是讨厌那股商业化的气息。那些花费在无聊礼物和食物上的时间、金钱和精力将会随着新年的到来一起进入垃圾桶。但他也不是圣诞颂歌中的Scrooge（注）；他不会扫了同事们的好兴致，他只是拒绝参加他们的庆祝活动而已。

Q知道唯一一个和他一样对节庆日抱有鄙视心态的人就是007，那人承认自己打算在圣诞节那天酩酊大醉得倒在电视机前——Q觉得这个计划听上去棒极了。

圣诞节前六天，Bond从布加勒斯特完成任务归来。当他在作任务报告时，Q接到了Moneypenny的电话，告知他特工会在结束和M的会谈之后造访他。Q长叹一口气，急忙完成自己的工作，因为他知道当Bond到来之后，他会要求Q将所有的注意力都集中在他身上——并且他的确会得到Q所有的注意力——然后他在很长一段时间内不会放弃这种特权，有时甚至是数小时。

十五分钟后，Bond闲逛至Q的办公室，唇角带着一抹坏笑。Q摘下眼镜，手指轻揉鼻梁然后重新戴上眼镜。

“007，今天有什么我能效劳的？”

Bond斜靠在Q的桌边，若无其事地耸耸肩。“我还以为你能帮到我的。”

“心理医生在四楼，Bond，而且我甚至不确定她是否能帮到你。”

Bond轻笑，从胸前的口袋里拿出一个闪存盘。“我在任务中找回来的，或许你想看一看。”

“那我的装备呢？”

“那个……我还留着无线电。”

Q愤愤不平地重重叹气，站起身。“你弄丢了手枪，现在想用一个小小的闪存盘来弥补我？”

Bond跟着Q走进实验室，调笑道，“这我还不清楚，我完全不知道这里面有什么东西。”

“如果里面是黄片的话，我就把你的肠子挖出来。”

“既然你现在提到了，我倒是想起目标那个时候的确是极不情愿放手这个闪存盘。”Bond笑着，整个人靠在Q的电脑桌上。Q白了他一眼，打开笔记本电脑开始敲击键盘。圣诞音乐在他们的周围柔声播放着，一些下属坐在办公桌后轻轻哼唱。Bond环视一圈，带着讪笑直直地看向Q。Q注意到他的目光，随意地耸耸肩。

“只要完成工作，他们想怎么玩都可以。”

“这不会违反什么……规定吗？只是符合时事？”

“其他宗教信仰的员工如果不想参加可以不参加。我们不强迫。”

Bond无聊地耸肩叹气。“我能帮上什么忙吗？”

“哪次可以把我的枪还回来？”

“此时此刻？”

“也不是……你可以帮我泡杯茶。”

Bond翻翻眼。“我是MI6的秘密特工，不是你的助理。”

“你说想帮忙的，这就是要你帮忙的地方。”

“好吧……你要加什么？牛奶？砒霜？”

Q翘起嘴角。“一点牛奶，不要糖，也不要砒霜。”

Bond喃喃自语地漫步至角落的小厨房，按下电水壶的开关。几分钟后Q出现在他身旁，手拿马克杯，脸上挂着意味不明的笑容。

“你需要一个装茶叶的容器，Bond。”

“你不是应该在破解代码吗？”

Q放下马克杯，从橱柜中拿出一盒茶包。“闪存盘在进行扫描，需要一点时间，几分钟至多。”

Bond暧昧地哼笑，背靠冰箱注视着Q泡茶的动作。一个下属经过他们时突然停住脚步，发出一声兴奋的尖叫。Q转过身看着她，疑惑地挑挑眉。

“你还好吗，Sarah？”

被称为Sarah的女孩点点头，指指自己头上的天花板。Q和Bond缓缓抬头，在看到挂在他们头顶上的一小枝榭寄生时皱皱眉。Q气呼呼地用手肘顶顶Bond让他从冰箱前闪开，想要拿出里面的牛奶。

“想都不要想，00特工。”

Bond恶作剧的笑笑，用坚实的双臂将Q困在自己和壁橱中间，两人都没有注意到Sarah已匆匆跑开。“圣诞节传统，Q。”

“不是我参与其中的传统。”

仍带着满脸笑容，Bond身体前倾压住Q的后背，用鼻尖轻轻擦过对方的后颈。“别这样，Q。不要做个Scrooge。”

“Scrooge最后接受了圣诞节，而我，不会。”

“那就Grinch（注）。”

“Grinch也是……而且我并不是憎恨圣诞节，我只是觉得这毫无意义。”Q转过身面对Bond，不过他立刻后悔了。Bond用身体将Q钉在壁橱上，他们的胸膛紧紧相贴，他的脸庞以极度危险的距离出现。Q目不转睛地直视Bond冰蓝色的眼睛，几乎是挑衅的姿态。

“你完全没有理解圣诞节真正的含义，是不是，Q？”

“不管那是什么，我相信那不包括在办公室内和自己的同事亲热这一项。”

Bond笑着，越来越靠近。“不……那只是小小奖励而已……”

Q点点头，在感觉到Bond抚上自己腰部的双手时，不自觉做出吞咽的动作，对方的身体更贴近自己了。他听到自己皮肤下跳动的脉搏声，Bond温暖的气息使他发痒，他后颈的汗毛悄悄竖起。他发现自己不知不觉地被吸引、靠近，直到两人的鼻尖碰擦在一起，当Bond的双唇含住他的唇片时，他微颤地闭上双眼。两人完美地契合对方，Q的心脏为此不禁剧烈地跳动；而Bond温热的大手紧紧握住他的腰肢，手指微微陷进柔软的肌肤中。当Bond的舌头舔过他的双唇之间的缝隙时，Q不由自主地泄露出一声喘息。

Bond扬起嘴角，舌头长驱直入，另一只手臂搂住军需官轻盈的身体，身体随着他们互相慢慢追逐的唇瓣逐渐靠拢。Q的双臂略带迟疑地向上抱住Bond，一只手托着对方的后颈，另一只手抓住他的上臂，手指嵌入那坚实的肌肉中。

Q舔过他的上颚，Bond轻轻呻吟，牢牢抓住军需官将他抵上冰箱门，大腿滑入Q的双腿之间，让他们之间不再留下任何间隙。Q呻吟着回应，指甲掐入Bond颈脖的肌肤中，鼻腔粗重的换气声暗示着他需要更多的氧气，但他不愿意打断这亲吻。Bond的大手溜进Q的羊毛开衫之下，抓着他衬衫的布料将它从裤子中拉出，迫不及待地想要用手掌接触对方温暖的肌肤。

Q很快觉得有些晕眩，过快的心跳和缺氧让他的双膝无力；唯一支撑他的就是Bond牢牢贴住他的强壮身体。然而，现在并不是思考的时候。他已经很久没有像这样品尝如此透彻的激吻了。他开始渐渐明白对方为何对那些女士们有如此强大的吸引力——不管是否在任务中——还有一些男士。他知道自己还有工作，他清楚他的茶水渐渐凉透，他明白实验室的其他人可能会目睹这一切，而且他知道和一个00特工在实验室内接吻是多么的不专业，但他发现自己对此毫不在意。只是圣诞传统。

最终，一个下属鼓起勇气打断这一切，在他们的身后清清嗓。Bond退下身，慢慢转头看着好事者。那人老实地笑笑，尴尬地双手插袋。

“那个，Q？你的扫描结束了。还有……我，那个，需要从冰箱里拿东西。”

Q缓过神来判断当下的状况；凌乱的着装，眼镜歪斜在一边，衬衫被拉出，毫无疑问还有他绯红的双颊。他不自在地轻咳一声，点点头顺手摆正自己的眼镜。Bond坏笑着向后退开两步。

“好。谢谢你，Martin。那个……好的……”

Q低头看着地板飞快地逃回自己的工作站，瘫坐在椅子上，挫败地用额头敲击桌面，然后重新投入到工作中。Bond朝那个下属笑笑，挑眉看着对方。对方只是傻笑着，飞快地从冰箱中抓起一瓶水，然后逃也似的走了。Bond咯咯笑出声，从桌面上拿起马克杯，走过去放在Q的面前，然后在他军需官的额前轻柔地印上一吻。

“我让你专心工作。有结果了打电话给我。”

Q点头但拒绝和特工进行眼神的接触，手紧握着他的马克杯。Bond手指抚摸过Q的肩膀，转身面带微笑得离开实验室。


End file.
